Sofa
by Nightglider124
Summary: What happened after that tender kiss on the sofa between Dick and Kory whilst unpacking in their new place? Set during the new DCAU movie: The Judas Contract. NSFW. ONESHOT. Please R&R!


**Author's Note:** _I had an interesting conversation with the wonderful Dar-Draws over on Tumblr and this kinda came of it. I half blame her._

 _Set during a certain scene in the recent The Judas Contract movie._

 _NSFW ahoy._

 **Disclaimer:** _I own nothing. Everything belongs to DC._

* * *

 _"_ Have I mentioned he approves of us?" Dick murmured, smiling up at the exotic beauty atop of him, her hand gracefully resting against his chest.

Kori's expression softened and her eyes became half lidded, losing herself in her boyfriend. He was so good and so sweet. Only moments ago had she felt insecure and upset regarding personal doubts on her leadership and whether or not she was the right person for the job.

He had this uncanny ability to debunk all of that with the fewest words. He constantly set her at ease and diminished her worries and fears and she was so grateful to have him by her side throughout her inner difficulties.

"So do I."

With that, she leaned forward and captured his lips with her own, fisting the material of his dark t-shirt between her fingers. She released a brief giggle as his fingers pressed into the small of her back and between her shoulders. She could feel the heat of his wandering hands through her t-shirt and that peaked her interest in their ministrations.

She slipped her hands up to his shoulders so he lay flat on his back against the sofa cushions. Kori ran her tongue along his bottom lip, diving in to play immediately after he opened his mouth to accommodate her for how could he ever deny her?

Smiling into the kiss, Kori could feel Dick's heartbeat against her own chest, being pressed so closely together. He suddenly pulled her even closer, indicating that he wanted more of whatever she would offer.

Kori ran her fingers up his chest, against his neck and into his ebony hair. She gave his locks a gentle tug and felt warmth pool in her stomach when he groaned against her mouth.

Dick's hands slipped beneath her yellow t-shirt and he started placing his calloused palms, rugged from years of protecting people as a vigilante, over every inch of skin he could reach.

As he shifted beneath her, she was extremely aware of the familiar heat building between them. His fingers digging against her, their breathing turning to pants and the frantic movements. She felt like she was on fire and they'd barely done anything yet.

She suddenly sat up, breaking the kiss and straddling his waist. Dick's expression was lazy and his smile was soft and content as he stared up at her. His hands fell from beneath her top to her thighs, bare from the fact she was wearing those cute, khaki shorts.

"You know, Kori… we've got some time until Terra's party…" He murmured, fingers creeping up to rest at her waist.

Kori smirked, "So we have…"

He chuckled and tilted his head a little, "You want to?"

In answer to his question, she slowly retracted her hands from his chest and hooked her fingers beneath her top, removing it and throwing it onto the coffee table in a swift movement.

He watched her, lust and excitement beginning to cloud his eyes. Dick raised a dark eyebrow at her and grinned,

"That's the answer I was hoping for."

Kori smirked, "I bet it was."

He pointed at her shorts, "Can those go next?"

She shook her head, her mane of red hair spilling over her shoulders. Kori narrowed her eyes at him,

"Your turn." She purred,

Dick immediately tore his own shirt over his head in haste of being with Kori in the most _sensual_ of ways.

Kori involuntarily exhaled at the sight of his naked torso. She greatly admired his physique; probably more than he would ever know but she also couldn't help but zone in on the scars littered across his skin.

In her culture, they were markings of honour; showing you have fought and won your battles and have the physical badge to show for it. Scars were seen as attractive; they represented strength and determination. The more you had, the better the warrior you were perceived as.

Kori licked her lips a little; Dick had plenty of scars to show for his battles and needless to say, she _liked_ them a lot.

And Dick was not unaware of this. He was a little smug but mostly felt a big confidence boost when Kori ogled him like this during their intimate activities. Who wouldn't feel confident with a beautiful Princess appreciating your evidence of trying to protect those around you through the years?

"Looks like it's your turn again, babe."

Kori smiled and moved to reach for the clasp of her bra; silently teasing Dick as she changed her mind at the last minute and went for the shorts. She floated off of him for a moment, letting the clothing fall to the floor.

He playfully narrowed his eyes at her, "Tease."

"I wish to help you remove your next article of clothing." She rumbled,

She lifted up again, not waiting for verbal permission as she knew she always had it. Unbuttoning his pants, she got a wicked gleam in her eye and yanked them down around his ankles, as well as his boxers.

He jumped whilst Kori merely glanced at him and smirked, "Oops."

Dick grinned and grabbed her hips, shaking the pants and boxers from his ankles and onto the end of the sofa. He flipped them over so Kori lay beneath him, her gorgeous halo of auburn hair sprawled out around her.

She giggled and remained submissive as he fiddled with the straps of her bra, kissing her shoulders whilst doing so. His hand found the clasp and it came off without another passing second.

Dick visibly swallowed. No matter how many times they had done this and no matter how many times he had seen Kori without clothing on, he could never get over just how perfect her body was. It was like she was made just for him; every curve and line of her body called to him like a siren.

He reached down, cupping them and gently nipping the bud of her left breast whilst earnestly massaging the other.

Coming away, he paused to drop a brief and tender kiss to her lips before reaching for her panties, slowly shimmying them from around her plump hips and down her deliciously long legs.

With a satisfied smirk, Dick carefully let them fall to the ground and stared down at her, arousal washing over him in relentless waves.

He moved to kiss her again but he stopped midway, his eyes widening,

"Crap… condo-"

Kori's eyes shifted to behind the sofa, "Check in the box behind us. I'm certain I put some in there."

Dick's eyebrows rose but he did as she suggested and found a foil packet. He chuckled whilst applying the protection,

"Look at you, planning ahead."

She giggled, "I deemed it necessary."

He lowered his face mere inches above hers and brushed her hair out of her face,

"You know… we should've probably moved this from the sofa to our bed…"

Kori shrugged, "Why? We would have engaged in the act here at some point, regardless."

"Oh, we would, huh?"

She laced her fingers together behind his neck and nodded, "Mhm."

Sensing the obvious need radiating between them, Dick took the initiative. He kissed her forehead and pushed forwards, eliciting a thrilled gasp from Kori.

Her eyes fluttered and her legs tightened around him instantly. The heat in her abdomen sky rocketed and lit up every nerve ending in her entire body.

Kori sighed in bliss; it was going to be _wonderful_ living together.


End file.
